


Pretty (much in love with you)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [35]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sub Brian May, Tender Sex, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian wants to do something nice for Roger. Roger is just very much in love with his boyfriend.





	Pretty (much in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I could've ordered the tags on this better, but now I think it's funny. So here we are. Another fill that got pretty long and I thought was worth crossposting pretty much immediately. Enjoy (literally all there is is porn).

Brian doesn’t have time to doubt his plan. The front door lock is ratting as Roger still struggles to remember which way to turn it. He dives under the covers and pulls them up to his neck. Maybe he could delay it a little by saying he’s feeling ill. No. That would just ensure Roger climbing under the covers with him, and that’s not exactly how he wants this evening to go.

He takes in a long breath when the door finally clicks open. Right. This is for Roger. Brian _wants _to do this, he just needs to push the image of himself out of his head. Roger will probably react stronger and better to it than Brian ever could. It’s _why _he’s doing it because he wants to somehow get close to the feelings of gratefulness he has for his boyfriend.

With one last fortifying breath, Brian kicks the blankets off him. He shimmies down the bed, carefully positioning his limbs so that Roger can get the full view. Maybe he should cover up and lead Roger into this gradually? What if Roger isn’t as into this as Freddie leads him to believe.

“Bri?” Roger calls, “where are you?”

Brian bites his lip, “bedroom!”

At least his voice didn’t shake.

He hears the footsteps. Roger is usually a light walker, except when he’s in his platforms or trying to not startle Brian. He _hopes _that Roger isn’t tracking dirt through their house. He’d like it to at least be well-kept for the first week they liver here.

“Not feeling well or unpacking still?” Roger asks as he pushes open the door.

Brian grabs the hem of the chemises, working on some of the loose lace. He wishes he hadn’t flopped down into the bed because now he’s certain his outfit is wrinkled and lost whatever charm it could work in this situation… Roger looks at him the question still hanging from his lips.

Brian wants to melt into the floor. There’s a lot of natural light in the room, the late evening sun catches on Roger’s blond hair and not that it’s shorter look even more like a halo. Blue eyes widened and a pink tongue darts out to wet his lips.

“What’s this?”

_An impulse purchase. Probably a mistake. Really a bad idea. _Brian ignores that side of his brain, “I bought this for you.”

Roger hums and slips inside the room fully. He feels some of the tension ease out of his shoulders, Roger’s eyes haven’t left his body. Brian sees how he slowly rolls his hands into a fist, keeping himself back by willpower. The full attention of Roger Taylor is a heady thing indeed.

“Oh?”

Brian nods and tilts his head so that he’s looking through his eyelashes. Roger swallows audible from where Brian is lounging. He hitches up the hem of the chemise, careful in making the movements look natural, to reveal a pair of lacy panties and a garter belt (he hadn’t quite figured out how to attach the straps to his stockings without ruining the stockings but this way they _don’t _have to worry about it).

Roger’s eyes darken and he takes a step forward. Brian knows Roger won’t play until he’s given the signal, which only serves to bolster Brian’s confidence. This is still his show, regardless of the shift in dynamics that are sure to come.

“Like what you see?” Brian asks softly.

“Yes,” it’s breathy and high.

He’s not entirely sure he still looks good dolled up like this. Freddie had assured him that dark purple is, in fact, one of his colors. Roger prefers him in white, which is what he’s chosen to wear for the panties and garter belt. Colors aside, he’s still _long _and not shaped like the models in the photos.

“What’s the occasion?”

Brian bites his lip, “no occasion. A thank you.”

Roger lifts a brow, “and what did I do to earn such a sight?”

“Just by being an amazing partner,” Brian says, quitter.

He keeps his eyes on Roger’s face and watches the rapid blinking. The lust pushed to the side for a moment, Roger smiles brightly at him.

“Well, now I feel like an arse because I haven’t done anything near as amazing as this for you.”

Brian flushes at the genuine adoration from Roger. He drops his hands back down to his lap. His original plan for the night seems almost dull compared to how he knows Roger is yearning to take him apart slowly. Brian wets his lips.

“Now, how do you want me?”

Roger takes another step and his knees are just centimeters away from the bed. He tilts his head in thought. Brian’s breathing picks up as Roger’s gaze drags across him slower and lower. The surprise must’ve worn off now, and they’re getting closer to the real game.

“Are you saying you got all prettied up for me and didn’t have an idea of how you wanted this to go?”

“This is _your _gift.”

“Let’s see what that gorgeous mind of yours came up with.”

Brian smiles he tries to curb it, but he can’t. Roger smiles back at him and they burst out into laughter. He reaches up and almost automatically Roger grabs his hand and leans to kiss him. It’s light and loving at first, and when Roger tries to deepen it Brian turns away.

“Ah ah.”

Roger tries again, and Brian brings his hand to Roger’s lips. A mistake because the blond simply sucks a finger into his mouth. Brian holds his eye but doesn’t waver, he nods. Roger nods back.

“Sir,” Brian raises the pitch of his voice, “do you mind sitting in the desk chair?”

The low hum goes straight to his groin, “and why would I do that with such a pretty thing in front of me?”

It’s hard to get the words out despite knowing this is one of Roger’s biggest kinks. Brian takes a shallow breath and again runs a hand down the front of the gown.

“I thought that Sir would like to watch?”

Roger’s low groan is answer enough, “just watch?”

His head is lifted by Roger’s hand gripping under his chin. Brian bats his eyes as their gazes meet. He almost _wants _Roger to say no, but that’s not how this game is played.

“Yes, sir.”

“And if I find that to be boring?” Roger squeezes his face gently.

“Sir could give instructions,” Brian smiles coyly, “I never said he had to watch _and _be quiet.”

“Hm,” Roger drops his chin, “make it a good show, you pretty thing.”

“Of course, sir.”

Brian waits until Roger is situated in the chair, placed directly in front of the end of the bed, for the best angle (he knows because he spent the better part of the day testing out everyone that he could think of). Roger leans back in the chair, one leg folded over the other and his hands on the armrests. He cocks an eyebrow.

“Well?”

Brian raises his hand and tugs the scrunchy from his hair before tossing it over to the side. He shakes his hair so that it loosens from the bunch, and then he runs a hand through it. Roger watches his hands, Brian drops it to drift down his chest, brushing a nipple as he does.

He hisses in surprise, and Roger simply grunts from the other side of the room. Brian sighs, it’s been a while since he’s done this, at least with Roger watching. He lets the hand fall to the hem before ghosting his fingers along the bare stomach. Brian leans back against the pillows, his other hand no longer needing to support him.

Roger catches his eye just as he brings one hand back up to his nipple. He pinches it hard enough to border on pain, thinking about every time Roger has grazed it with his teeth. A low groan falls from his throat as he continues to pinch and rub, his panties get tighter with every second.

His hand automatically grips the lube he carefully hid out of sight. Brian stops teasing himself long enough to slick up his hand. With a cheeky wink to Roger, who has one hand squeezing tightly onto the armrest, he reaches under the panties and wraps around himself.

“Hnn, fuck,” he grunts at his first slow stroke.

He isn’t fully hard yet, but he feels the head rush coming. His hand is back under the chemise again, playing with his other nipple to full perkiness.

“Talk to me, baby,” Roger whispers, “tell me what you’re thinking about?”

“You,” he swipes his thumb over his head, “you. You biting down my chest. Teasing me with one hand.”

He pinches a spot on his ribs and it almost feels like one of Roger’s playful nips.

“Yeah? Have I promised anything?”

“Said you’d blow me,” Brian replies, “but you’re taking your damn time.”

“Patience, Lovely.”

He squeezes the base of his prick at the same time he pinches himself. Brian groans, and when he looks back at Roger the legs have uncrossed and there’s an impressive tent in Roger’s pants. He doesn’t want to draw this out. Brian twists his hand around his dick before pumping up the length.

“Such a pretty sight,” Roger blurts, “spread out, touching yourself in front of me. Naughty boy.”

Ah. There it is. Brian moans.

“Couldn’t even wait for me, had to start getting off the second I was in the room.”

He turns his head away from the piercing blue eyes as he swipes his hand over his head again. His other hand is back to his nipples again, harsher than the first time.

“Look at you, panting for me. Lovely boy,” Roger says, “bet you’re nice and open for me now.”

Brian shakes his head, “no. No, Sir.”

Roger chuckles, “oh? Not that eager to sit on my dick? Don’t want to be filled up?”

“Yes, Sir. Please, Sir.”

He thrashes his head to the side again. This time he can see the visible strain on the man. He’s biting his lips and on the edge of his seat. Brian wants him over, but there’s still more to do before he calls him over.

Roger knows that too, “hmm, since you were in such a hurry to get off, might as well make you work for it.”

“Please, Sir.”

“Go ahead, work yourself open for me.”

Brian reaches for the lube again. His breathing is coming out in harsh pants and he feels the precum leaking and staining the lace. He reluctantly drops his prick, which is straining against the panties as he lubes up his fingers again. Brian adjusts himself on the bed so he has the easiest position to access himself.

He circles his hole but looks back at Roger before he does anything more.

“Ah, now you want to ask me for permission?”

“I want to be a good boy for you, Sir.”

“Go ahead,” Roger gestures with his hand.

Brian slips the single finger in. His fingers _are _longer than Roger’s, but he finds it doesn’t give the same feeling of completion. He curls the finger, quickly finding his prostate the calluses on his finger catching on his smooth walls. Brian arches off the bed, his heels digging into the mattress and spreading his legs wider.

Roger’s composure drops for the first time, “ah. Don’t touch yourself there. You haven’t earned it, yet.”

“Sorry, Sir,” he reluctantly changes his angle.

After a few more minutes Roger speaks in an even breathier tone, “add another.”

Brian pulls out the single finger and thrusts two back in, desperate for the burn. He guides his second hand back to his dick where there’s just enough lube left to not make it uncomfortable. His strokes and thrusts are out of time causing nearly endless feedback of pleasure, he curls his fingers before scissoring them and then a second later he’s pumping the base of his dick.

Brian’s throat is starting to ache with the sheer volume of his noises, which have turned from incoherent to babbling mostly towards Roger.

“God. Yours are better. Please, Sir. Please. Please. Wanna fuck myself on your cock.”

Roger crosses his arms, Brian nearly sobs.

“A third.”

Brian practically shoves the finger in. He tries to shift away from the stretch, which results in him getting on his knees ass towards Roger. He can’t really get the deepness he wants and he keeps brushing against his prostate. His hand is working faster, he’s almost near the edge now. That’ll help he just needs to –

“Stop touching your dick, Naughty Boy. You’re going to stain those pretty clothes.”

Brian’s hand drops to the bed sobbing with the desperation to get off. He twists his fingers a little more harshly, the burn goes straight to his dick. He can’t get off. God, he’s going crazy. Rolling to his back takes more coordination that he currently possesses, so he ends up boneless on his side, fingers slipping out. The need to get off overriding his ability to get there.

“Lovely Boy, what a sight you make. Can only come on my cock, hm? Want it?”

“Yes, sir. I want it.”

Roger strips in the small space between the chair and the bed in nearly record time. Brian realizes that Roger had begun to touch himself at some point, a rush of pride warms down his spine. He reaches up and Roger leans to give him a lazy kiss.

“Let’s see how well you did,” Roger slips three slick fingers in him.

He moans and there’s more of an edge of pain than he would think. Roger tuts against his collarbone.

“Went too fast, Lovely Boy. Got sloppy.”

Roger’s slow drag of his fingers drives Brian back to sobbing. Everything is torturous, especially when Roger doesn’t even come near his dick. By the time Roger deems him prepared, Brian can’t form words, mostly groaning and panting with the movements.

“Let’s not get these little things dirty, what do you say?”

Brian nods. _Please don’t make him use words._

“Use that pretty little voice of yours,” Roger rubs a hand on his thigh, “you can do that, can’t you? You have such a lovely singing voice, let’s hear it now.”

Brian blinks.

“I wanna hear how wrecked you are, my Lovely Boy.”

“Yes. Please! Get them off. Please. Sir. Please.”

Roger kisses him in reward before slipping the panties down his legs and tossing them off to the side. Brian groans at the cold air hitting his dick. Roger kisses his hip before working the garter around to get to the clasp and then tossing that to the floor.

Brian whines as Roger rises to his full height then. Blue eyes are dark with lust (oh the room is dark now). He pants and squirms under the heavy gaze. Roger tracks down his body, thumb stroking idly on his thigh.

“What a view and it’s all mine. So beautiful, my Lovely Boy.”

Roger leans down and kisses the bridge of his cheek, “mouthwatering. You drive me crazy.”

Brian smiles a little crazed because Roger’s hand is just hovering over his prick. He tilts his hips up, desperate for any form of friction. A hand comes to rest gently on the crease of his hip. Brian turns his head back towards Roger whose gaze has turned from heated to loved. His smile falls into something sweet.

“You drive me so crazy,” Roger repeats, “I love you so much, Brian.”

“Love you, too,” his voice comes out strained.

Roger kisses him on the lips, “can we just. Let’s make love tonight.”

Brian sits up pressing his lips to the corner of Roger’s mouth and cups his face as he pulls back, “we can.”

He hums as Roger ducks his head into Brian’s neck, “I know you wanted to be kinky tonight.”

“I want to be with _you.”_

Roger kisses him again; Brian feels the emotion he’s trying to push into it and threads his own feelings in as best he can. They shift and now he’s being laid back slowly against the pillow. Brian grins up at Roger above him who still looks a little awed struck. Roger places feather-light kisses across his face and drops a hand down his side.

Brian groans as Roger strokes what life his erection lost during their little moment back. The movements are slow, and his calluses press in all the right places now that he’s using more of his palm than fingers. He turns away then, trying to cover his mouth to stop his volume from increasing more.

A hand wraps around his wrist and pulls it away. Brian blinks and bites his lip. Roger shakes his head but drops the arm, stopping for a moment to lavish attention on Brian’s slightly sore nipples.

“Want you to hold me when you take me,” he groans when he feels another long stroke on his dick.

“Yeah,” Roger pants.

Roger leans back on his knees pulling Brian’s legs apart slowly, his hands rubbing up and down his thighs.

“Do you want the dress off?”

Brian had honestly forgotten he was wearing it, the silk feels nice against his back.

“Your choice, and it’s not a dress. It’d be indecent.”

“Especially for you, my love,” Roger squeezes his calves, “okay sit up.”

Brian does and the chemise quickly joins the rest of it’s set on the floor. He takes a second to notices his stockings have also rolled down to his ankle. Roger pulls them off with less care than the other garments. Now there’s nothing covering his body, he has a split-second impulse to cover himself, but Roger’s hands catch his.

“So beautiful.”

“You are,” Brian whispers.

“We’re quite the beautiful couple.”

He can take that compromise. Brian sits up and bops their noses together, Roger’s hands slide around his hips to steady him. One drops to between his cheeks and checks his entrance again.

“I’m ready.”

Brian ignores Roger’s doubtful hum and reaches to grab the lube. He warms it up between his hands before reaching down and slicking Roger up. It’s a rare occasion for them to go without a condom, but to get one they’d have to separate, and Brian isn’t willing to do so. Maybe if they go more than one round.

At least Roger seems excited by the idea. He’s whining and moaning and pushing into Brian’s hand. His thumb is lazily circling the head before pumping down the shaft and then back up.

“Ready, love?”

Brian tucks his head into Roger’s shoulder, “yeah.”

They do a little more rearranging before Roger can get a good enough angle to slide in. He can only thrust shallowing from this angle and Brian doesn’t have that much more leverage to push himself up. Roger kisses up and down his shoulder in time with his thrusts. Brian tangles his hands in Roger’s hair and tugs while sucking light marks into the column of Roger’s throat. They roll their hips together almost lazily chasing completion. Brian’s moans have turned into breathy sighs of pleasure.

Roger’s hand works into the barely-there space between them. Brian leans away from him just enough that he can look into those baby blues. Roger smiles at him and twists his hand almost insultingly slow. He grinds down in response causing a sharp moan.

They don’t break eye contact until Brian is falling off the edge of pleasure gently. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back as Roger picks up his pace of shallow thrusts and traces his length with the pad of a callused fingertip.

“Roger!” He cries, and it breaks the spell of the room.

Brian lays back down with Roger’s help, the drummer getting deeper and deeper with each thrust. As soon as Brian’s head touches the pillow he comes with an equally loud shout. Roger drops down to cover him but doesn’t immediately move. Brian kisses the crown of his head.

“If you clean me up, you can stay inside,” he mumbles.

Roger’s head lifts as though to make sure he said the words. Brian nods. The blond slides out of him slowly, Brian groans at the feeling spiking up his nerves. It’s almost too much, but he’s far too content to complain about it. A minute later a warm wet rag is swiping over the planes of his chest and between his legs.

“I love you so much,” Brian mumbles sleepily when Roger finally enters him again.

“I’ll love you to the furthest star, my dear,” Roger punctuates the statement with a chaste kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all thought you'd get completely kinky sex? I thought you would too, but then the guys got soft in the middle and I just went with it because it was cute!  
As always leave your thoughts and comments below! Or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
